Facing the Fear
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: Oneshot post 5.10 - Andy has to confront her fears and explain her actions to Sam


Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. Thank you for all of the reviews on my last few one-shots. I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to respond personally but they all mean a lot to me.

Been a rough week for me (the fear is still coursing through me) and this one hit me this morning as I watched so instead of doing my college work, I wrote this instead. It's kinda rough but I needed to stop playing with it so that I can get back to work (so if you find any spelling/grammar mistakes, please let me know).

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

During the drive back to the station she had a lot of time to think. Nick insisted on driving Duncan back (he told Duncan that he was taking him back to the station for Duncan to change and then Duncan was going home), leaving Andy alone. She wondered where Chloe was and felt a little guilty about not letting Chloe know. Shift was almost over but she knew that Sam would be putting in overtime for this case, and she needed to keep herself busy before starting to overthink everything.

Her thoughts flew back to her conversation with Chloe, before they reached the garage. She meant what she said about not wanting to screw it up but Chloe's words of "if you don't let it go, you're going to be the one that blows it apart" hit a cord deep within her. She _wasn't_ going to screw this up.

She took a deep breath as she pulled into the station. Her first stop was Oliver's office, asking him if she could put in overtime. He agreed and then she headed to Sam's desk.

She tapped on the door as she entered. "Got a minute?" she asked, thankful that he was the only one in the room.

Sam looked up at her. Something must have been clear from her facial expression because he froze for a second and then nodded. "You wanna go talk in the truck?"

Andy smiled. He always knew what she needed. "Yeah, it'll be private there. I'm pulling overtime."

Sam nodded. "So am I." Her eyeroll told him that she figured as much. He stood and placed a hand on her back as he walked her out to the truck. While they walked, he glanced at her. "How's the hand?"

Andy glanced down. Truthfully, with everything else that had happened, she forgot about it. "Fine. I don't even feel it."

Sam stared at her. "You'll tell me if it starts to hurt." It wasn't a question and she heard the degree of concern in his voice.

"I will." They reached the truck.

Normally he would have guided her to the back, but he knew that people would be in and out of the station. He didn't think she wanted people to overhear. Instead, he opened the driver's side door for her and then walked around to the passenger side.

Once the doors were closed, Andy bit her lip. "I'm sorry," she blurted out.

"Andy?" he had no idea what she was talking about.

"This morning. I'm sorry. I just...things are really good between us right now. I don't want to mess that up."

Sam studied her face. "This about the keys?"

Andy nodded.

"Okay..." Sam breathed out. He saw the panic in her eyes. "You and me, it's good. I understand that you don't want to mess that up. The offer is on the table. Whenever you are ready." He had to give her space. He didn't want her to run again. He didn't know if he would be able to handle it.

Andy nodded. "Thank you." She kissed him softly. When she pulled away, she looked him straight in the eye. "This has nothing to do with Marlo. I was planning to tell you tonight."

Sam grinned. "I know McNally, I know. Let's get back to work and find this guy before anyone else gets hurt."

As Sam got out of the car, Andy breathed a sigh of relief. She had faced her fear head on and Sam was on her side. His actions alone told her that he was in it for the long haul. She waited for Sam to come around to her side before slipping her hand into his. "So, when can I get my keys?"

To her surprise, Sam dropped her hand and reached into his pocket. "Right now." He handed her the key and then kissed her softly. "If you need to slow down, just let me know." With that, he guided her into the station.

* * *

Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.


End file.
